With the rising of the global environmental awareness, a LED light has developed rapidly in the lightning field. In present LED light tube's socket structure, using artificial welding lead is the common way to connect the electricity from socket to driver board. Connecting two leads through the electricity on driver board to achieve the purpose of the connection in driving two ends of electricity. The connecting way is not conducive for automated production. It needs artificial threading and welding lead. It complexes the production process, lowers the production efficiency, wastes the time and is not good at positioning and installing.